Done
by turtle1227
Summary: *Beginning of Season 3* 'Peddie' is done, and Patricia can't handle it. She spirals further and further into a hellhole. Who will be there to help her through it, and will 'Peddie' happen again?
1. Chapter 1

In her family, Patricia was the useless one. Piper could manage anything you threw at her. A boyfriend, challenging pieces, a top-notch music school that was practically impossible to get into.

Patricia recalled someone telling her that her twin's school only accepted 15 students a year.

And even through all of that, Piper managed to get perfect grades, maintain a social life, and was always friendly and nice and understanding.

Pretty much everything Patricia wasn't.

In Sibuna, Patricia was the useless one.

You had Nina and Eddie, born leaders, always knowing what to do.

And there was Fabian, who had about 5 million facts stored in his head.

KT had that thing about her that Patricia didn't; kindness. And was she a little jealous of her? Absolutely. Would she ever admit it? Not a chance.

You had Amber, who could be a ditzy blond at times, but she did have her moments of intelligence and, if it wasn't for her, Sibuna might not exist.

And there was Alfie, who could be extremely annoying at times, but could always make you laugh.

What did Patricia do? She was best known for being Goth, mean, and talking a lot. Wow, what a catch.

Of course, she felt a little special sometimes. Like when Eddie kissed her, or held her hand, or called her beautiful.

It was nice, knowing someone liked her that much. Made her feel more...significant.

To be honest, she didn't know why she broke up with him. He was great, and they were doing great, but she couldn't help but think of all the other things Eddie would rather be doing. Hanging out with his real friends, his American friends, the guys who went to crazy parties and got into fights and the girls who had more skin exposed then they did covered.

Seeing Eddie on his home turf did something to her. It made her realize how much teasing he would get.

_"Dude, I thought you said your girlfriend was hot. This prude is most definitely not hot. Thought you had better taste, man."_

It made her realize that her words, who might sting back home, were nothing compared to all the harsh things said to people in America.

And most of all, it made her realize how Eddie was too good for her.

He was very attractive, and charming, and he had those perfect lips that were just so damn kissable.

He was a born leader, tough, and brave. If you didn't have a problem with him, he didn't have a problem with you.

She was, by her very definition...

_'A Goth girl, who is abnormally cruel, and enjoys throwing and pouring various drinks into someone's face, on top of their head, or onto their lap. Usually talks too much.'_

So she broke up with him. It killed her, it really did. She went home the next morning, and didn't speak to Eddie again until the school year started.

She didn't want to be the stereotypical girl who wore dark clothes and makeup. The ones people considered 'emo.'

Guess she didn't try that hard.

Because soon after the school year started, it really started to sink in.

They broke up. 'Peddie' was done.

And Patricia couldn't handle it.

The first few times she skipped meals, no one noticed. And she realized she liked, scratch that, _loved_ the feeling of starving herself. It made her feel like she was in control of something, for once, and this was something nobody could take away from her.

Then came Wednesday night, 4 nights after she started not eating, and she felt a sudden pain shoot through her stomach. She tried to ignore it for awhile, but soon it became too much and she had to sit down. Joy, being the caring bestie that she was, sat down next to her on the couch.

"Patricia? What's wrong?"

Patricia shook her head, trying to brush it off. "Nothing. Guess I ate too much or something."

Patricia knew she didn't sound convincing, and could tell that Joy didn't buy it.

After some reassuring words by Patricia ("_Oh, calm down, Mom. I'm fine_.")

Joy left and headed over to where Jerome was sitting.

Fabian was next.

"Um, Patricia?"

She turned to him.

"So, I've, uh, noticed some changes in you lately, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh my God! What is with you people? I'm fine!"

Fabian didn't look convinced.

"Okay, well, um, if you want to talk, I'm always up for listening. And Patricia...don't take this the wrong way, but you're...you're actually really pretty."

He blushed and walked away.

Patricia sat there, mouth wide open, for about two minutes.

What the hell?

Since when did Fabian-Fabian 'Stutter' Rutter-call any girl, let alone her, pretty?

She didn't even think she'd ever heard him tell Nina she was pretty.

Why was everyone acting so weird?

It wasn't like she was pregnant or on drugs. She was just losing a little bit of weight. What was the big deal?

It was when Eddie walked in that she began to feel lightheaded.

"Hey, Yack-Patricia? You okay?"

She was about to nod in response. But then she felt herself slipping, deeper and deeper, until she saw nothing but darkness...

* * *

"Yacker! Yacker, please. Wake up!"

He broke out in a sweat. He had never felt like this. Fear spread through him like a wildfire, along with a major surge of worry and protectiveness.

Eddie pulled her tightly to his chest, wrapping his arms around her, hoping, praying, that she would be okay.

"Trudy! Where's Trudy?" He heard someone yell from behind him.

It sounded like Mara, or maybe Alfie.

His brain was too messed up to think straight.

Why was he fretting over her like this?

If she saw what he was doing, she would either whip out an insult or smack him.

But he couldn't help it. He didn't know if he could survive without her.

It was like she was his life source. Without her, he would die.

He knew he was being dramatic. Romeo and Juliet much? Amber Millington would be squealing right now, if she could read his thoughts.

Patricia still wasn't awake. While Eddie held her, Joy kneeled on the other side of her, rocking back and forth, trying not to cry.

Fabian stood on the side of Eddie, his eyebrows cast down in concern.

God, she was _so_ pale. And...thinner. Skinnier, more bony.

Didn't his dad say something in anatomy about passing out if you didn't eat for awhile?

Damn, this was one of those rare moments when he wished he paid attention in class.

Finally, _finally_, Trudy pushed her way through the crowd.

Eddie didn't remember much after that. He recalled Patricia being rushed to the hospital, Trudy and Joy riding in the ambulance with her. He recalled sitting in his room with Fabian for five hours straight, doing nothing but staring at the wall.

Until he got the phone call.

Eddie leaped off his bed and yanked his phone off his nightstand, practically throwing it up to his ear, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He asked anxiously.

"She's stable." It was Joy. And she cut right to the chase.

"But she's not awake yet. The doctor said she'll be fine. And...she said that most of Patricia's levels are low, and that's why she passed out. Which means...They think she was starving herself, Eddie."

He mumbled a soft thanks into the phone, hung up, stared at it for a second.

Then he whipped it across the room.

It hit the wall, and with a satisfying crunch, shattered.

Fabian's head snapped up.

"Jesus, Eddie!"

It was then that he realized that his phone hit the wall not a far distance from his roommate's head.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"What did she say?"

Eddie began pacing. "She's stable. They think she was starving herself."

The words sounded so weird coming off his tongue.

Starving herself? Patricia? Those words did not belong together.

When he thought of her, the words that popped into his head were:

Beautiful. Amazing. Awesome. Nice. Occasionally (or often) snappy.

Yacker. And...Gone.

She wasn't his anymore.

They broke up. 'Peddie' was done.

He walked around his room for ten more minutes, before he couldn't take it any longer.

He grabbed his coat and headed out.

Fabian looked up.

"Wait, Eddie, where are you going?"

Eddie turned to him, trying to keep his annoyance in check.

"The hospital."

His roommate cocked an eyebrow.

"Victor will-"

"I don't give a damn about Victor."

Eddie left.

Once he got outside, into the open air, the adrenaline started pumping through his blood. He felt the strength he needed to get there.

He broke into a sprint, not entirely sure where he was going.

He tried to remember a few weeks ago, when Alfie sprained his ankle and Eddie went with him to the hospital.

He turned right. Then left, and then left again. Straight for awhile.

He finally arrived at a large white building, the flash of the light on a returning ambulance shining across his face.

He ran inside, to the front desk.

"Patricia Williamson."

No hellos. The man working behind the desk must've sensed his anxiousness, and he quickly told Eddie the room number.

He managed to contain himself not to run, because he didn't know how people would react to him running through a hospital.

"Yacker?"

Joy looked up. "Eddie? How did you get here?"

He slowly approached her.

"Ran."

Joy tried to hide the look of shock on her face, even though she knew something like this would happen.

Eddie couldn't stay away. 'Peddie' was so back on.

* * *

**I recently reread all of my past stories...and realized I seriosuly needed to take a break from drama. I'll try to write a fluffy one-shot soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this though, and I'll try to update soon. And I'm really sorry about _The Elixir of Life_. I think that story may be be finished.**


	2. Chapter 2

Food. Food was the enemy.

It made her ugly, and disgusting. No wonder Eddie was interested in KT now.

She was pretty, and nice, and thin.

Everything Patricia wasn't.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"...you have to tell her. She needs to know how you feel, before it's too late."

Patricia quickly squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of Joy's voice.

"But she doesn't feel the same way, or else she wouldn't have broken up with me."

Patricia had to resist the urge to scream _'Yes, I do feel the same way!'_

Eddie still loved her? Was it possible? That's what it sounded like, but...it seemed unlikely. There were so many other nicer, more attractive girls he could date.

In fact, he could just move back to America and he could have more than enough.

Finally, she couldn't help herself.

"Eddie? Joy?" She croaked, opening her eyes once more.

"Yacker! Oh my God, Yacker, I swear if you ever do that again I will shoot you!"

Despite his angry tone, Patricia couldn't help but laugh.

Joy smiled, but then frowned.

"Patricia...What happened?"

Patricia looked down.

For once, Yacker was at a loss for words.

"I-I don't..." She bit back tears. Hard. Patricia Williamson did not cry. Ever. She wasn't weak. Strong. She was strong.

_Don't you dare cry, Patricia_.

Eddie took her hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

"Hey...It's okay. If you don't wanna talk about it right now, that's fine."

Patricia shut her eyes and set her jaw.

_Pull yourself together, Williamson!_

"No...I-I'm okay. I can talk about it. I guess it started-"

Before she could get to the story, a nurse came rushing into the room.

"You're awake? Good. And, if you don't mind, I'd like to hear the story as well. Dr. Lawrence has an idea about your diagnosis, but I'd like to hear what happened from you."

The nurse was nice enough, so Patricia swallowed down the temperamental side of herself and began her story.

* * *

"Well, it seems Dr. Lawrence was right. You have a somewhat severe case of anorexia nervosa, Patricia."

The nurse's words hit her like a brick.

_Anorexia nervosa..._

She was one of those girls now?

The shallow, insecure ones who were obsessed with their weight and how they looked?

Joy took a shaky breath. "I-I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom, or something..."

She looked like she was ready to burst into tears before leaving the room.

The nurse quickly followed, leaving Patricia and Eddie alone.

Eddie stared down at his feet, while Patricia stared at him.

"Eddie, say something."

"I don't...I don't get it, Patricia. It almost sounds like it's my fault."

She had never thought of it that way.

"What? No, Eddie. This isn't your fault. I'm the one in the hospital bed. I'm the one who was being stupid, and insecure, and jealous-"

"Jealous? Of what?"

Patricia felt her cheeks get warm. "Maybe I was a little jealous of KT. And all the other American girls." She mumbled.

Eddie gave a short laugh in astonishment. "You were jealous of them? KT's awesome and everything, but I could never feel anything like that for her. I love her like a sister. And all the other American girls? Come on, Yacker. They couldn't compare to you. Ever."

Patricia had to bite down an ear-to-ear grin.

"Do you ever...miss us?"

Eddie's eyes widened in surprise. Of course he missed 'Peddie.' He missed it every second of every minute of every hour of everyday.

He longed for it, dreamt of it, prayed for it to return.

He couldn't talk. So he nodded.

Patricia slowly smiled. "Me too. All the time."

Suddenly, he felt the need to kiss her. To feel her lips on his, to be touching her, holding her close. And never letting her go.

He stood up, leaned in. She smiled, leaned in.

They got as close as they could possibly get. And, well, you get the picture.

* * *

Patricia got discharged a day later, after her levels returned to normal.

She was signed up for a support group, and one-on-one therapy sessions.

It was weird coming back to the house.

The residents put together a party for her arrival, but no one was in the mood.

Then Amber spoke up.

"Everyone sit at the table. Come on, now."

Nobody moved.

_Now_, people!"

Everyone moved. Once they all were gathered around the table, Amber cleared her throat.

"Okay, so we're going to play a little game. Everyone will share a personal thing that happened to them, one that changed them forever. Patricia, we know yours. Any volunteers to go first?"

They didn't even groan or leave the room or complain about Amber's stupid ideas. They all just sat there, making quick glances at one another.

"No one? Okay, fine. I'll go first. I was seven, when it happened." Her usual perky voice dropped to a depressing whisper.

"My dad was away for work, and my uncle came to watch me. I was really excited, because he always let me do whatever I wanted. But then...right after my dad left...h-he tore off all my clothes, and-"

Amber's voice was cut off by a shrill cry, which she soon realized was her own.

Alfie pulled her into a tight hug as she let it all out, and rubbed her back softly.

The Anubis residents sat in shock. Amber was raped. Patricia had an eating disorder. What else was lurking within these teens?

Jerome cleared his throat.

"There's another reason I tried so hard to get my dad out of jail, and make him proud of me. I was thirteen. He had come home drunk in the middle of the night. My mom was off, sleeping around. Poppy was asleep. I heard the door slam, and he started walking up the stairs. He opened my door, and...and...I lost control. I-I thought he was going to hurt me, or Poppy. I got up, ran past him, and tripped. I fell down the stairs."

Mara leaned her head against his shoulder, wiping her eyes.

"I screamed, and the neighbors heard me. They called the cops, and my father was arrested for child abuse, even though he didn't do anything. I tried to tell them, that I fell, but they just thought I was trying to protect him. It's my fault my dad's in jail."

By this point, Jerome was wiping his eyes, too.

"I was eleven. We were on a vacation in California. I loved the water, and kept gong deeper and deeper into the ocean. Soon, my mom came in, too, screaming at me to come back. I didn't listen. I kept going farther and farther. And that's when the waves picked up."

KT's voice broke a little, but she cleared her throat and continued.

"My mom seemed so far away, and I couldn't keep my head above the water.

I couldn't breathe, and the waves didn't stop. They got bigger and bigger, and they pushed me farther and farther. I started crying, and was positive I was going to die. I tried to breathe, but only consumed more salt water. Finally, the waves calmed down, and I composed myself enough to swim in, but...I've been terrified of the water ever since."

So, Amber was raped, Patricia was anorexic, Jerome blamed himself for the arrest of his father, and KT almost drowned.

Jeez.

* * *

**Okay, so sorry for not updating in awhile. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. Speaking of, would you guys like the next chapter to be about everyone else's bad experiences?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't uploaded in SO long, and I'm really sorry about that. My summer has been hectic (went to Disney World in early June and just got back from Hawaii.) Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Oh, and this will be the final chapter.**

* * *

"I was ten," Mara began, closing her eyes.

"My brother had been depressed for awhile. My parents got him a therapist, and medication, and we thought he was doing better. Then...he tore his ACL pretty badly, which limited it him from doing the one thing he loved. Playing grades dropped. His girlfriend broke up with him. We didn't know how serious it was. H-his roommate found him in his closet, hanging from the ceiling-"

Jerome engulfed her in a hug. It hurt him, seeing the girl he loved hurting.

"I'm gay."

The words ripped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Complete and utter silence. Out of all of the Anubis secrets that were revealed, his had to have been the most shocking.

Everyone stared at Fabian.

"I-I think I've known for awhile now. I was just too scared to say it before."

Patricia nodded slowly. "That really does explain a lot."

After Fabian told everyone his secret, the others got the courage to reveal their secrets.

Patricia was anorexic. Amber was raped. Jerome blamed himself for his father's arrest. KT almost drowned. Mara's brother committed suicide. Fabian was gay. Alfie went to rehab over the summer to kick his addiction to weed. Willow (who didn't even live there-she shared her story anyway) used to cut herself. Joy's parents were going through a messy divorce. And Eddie admitted to being arrested three times for getting into fights.

Patricia intertwined her fingers with Eddie's underneath the table.

He smiled gratefully at her. Once the 'game' was over, everyone went to bed a different person.

Eddie grabbed Patricia before she went up to her room.

She arched her eyebrows. "What's up?"

He looked down. "I just...I want you to know how much you mean to me. I can't even...I can't even imagine if this had gone far enough to-"

She cut him off. "I know. And I'm sorry. It was a selfish thing to do. I mean, what if I had died or something? It would be pretty hard to live without someone this amazing, huh?"

Eddie grinned. "Yeah, definitely."

With that, he pulled her in close, and closed the space between them.

"I love you, Yacker."

"Love you too, Slimeball."

* * *

**Very short, I know, but at least I came up with something, right? And, as my own ideas for stories are usually depressing and/or awful, I'd love you guys to review or PM me some good ones and I'll my hardest to serve them justice.**


End file.
